Japan Priority Application 2000-240778, filed Aug. 9, 2000 including the specification, drawings, claims and abstract, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This application is a Division of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/906,736, filed Jul. 18, 2001 U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,409, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates to a rotary drum of a folding device of a rotary press having an adjusting mechanism necessary to make an adjustment during, e.g., a gripper drum of able to adjust the distance between a fixing side and an open-close side of a gripper mechanism, and a folding drum able to adjust an outside diameter of the drum.
The construction of a folding device is complicated and its failure probability is high. Further, since electric power and a control signal are supplied by mechanical contact, sparks and noises are caused and a fire is caused and an error in operation of a control circuit is caused.
A gripper drum able to adjust the distance between a fixing side and an open-close side of a gripper mechanism is arranged in a device shown in Japanese Patent No. 2848982 (prior art 1).
In the prior art 1, two drum portions are arranged on the same axis as a shaft of the gripper drum and can be rotated around this shaft. The open-close side of the gripper mechanism is arranged in one of these two drum portions, and the fixing side of the gripper mechanism is arranged in the other. A spur gear is arranged in the shaft of the gripper drum, and a helical gear is arranged in one drum portion. These gears are individually engaged with each other. The shaft of the gripper drum and one drum portion can be integrally rotated through gears integrally rotated. The integrally rotated gears are moved in parallel with their rotation central line. Thus, one drum portion is connected to a portion around the shaft of the gripper drum by the action of a torsion angle of the helical gear such that this one drum portion can be angularly displaced. The other drum portion is arranged in a disk integrated with the shaft of the gripper drum, and is integrally and rotatably connected to the shaft of the gripper drum and the one drum portion through a gear group arranged between the one drum portion and the other drum portion. The other drum portion is also connected to a portion around the shaft of the gripper drum in a direction reverse to the one drum portion so as to be angularly displaced in accordance with thee angular displacement around the shaft of the gripper drum of the one drum portion.
Helical gears having torsion in directions reverse to each other are separately arranged in accordance with the spur gear formed in the shaft of the gripper drum in the one drum portion and the other drum portion. These, i.e., the spur gear arranged in the shaft of the gripper drum, and the helical gear arranged in the one drum portion and the helical gear arranged in the other drum portion are individually engaged with each other. The shaft of the gripper drum and the two drum portions can be integrally rotated through gears integrally rotated. Further, the integrally rotated gears are moved in parallel with their rotation central axis. The two drum portions are connected by this movement to each other around the shaft of the gripper drum so as to be angularly displaced in directions reverse to each other by the action of a torsion angle of the helical gear.
A folding drum able to adjust its outside diameter is known in Japanese Patent No. 2788321 (prior art 2). In a device described in the prior art 2, an outer circumferential face of the folding drum having plural folding mechanisms in equal divisional positions is divided into two portions between two adjacent folding mechanisms. A portion adjacent to an upstream side of the folding mechanisms in a rotating direction of the folding drum among these two divided portions is rotatably supported with an axis parallel to that of the folding drum as a center. A rear end portion of this outer circumferential portion is movably arranged toward a radial outer side by an adjusting device as an eccentric shaft. The remaining outer circumferential portion is fixedly arranged.
In a state in which the rotation of the folding drum is stopped, the diameter of the folding drum is adjusted by individually rotating the eccentric shaft by a tool. A gear is attached to an end portion of the eccentric shaft, and a rack portion engaged with this gear is arranged. Further, an adjusting ring having a rotation center common to the folding drum and able to be rotated with respect to the folding drum is arranged. The adjusting ring is rotated with respect to the folding drum by an electric motor having this adjusting ring within the folding drum, and the respective eccentric shafts of the plural folding mechanisms are simultaneously rotated so that the outside diameter of the folding drum is adjusted.
The devices shown in the prior arts 1 and 2 have the following problems to be solved. In the device shown in the prior art 1, the two drum portions can be simultaneously rotated as if these two drum portions were integrated with the shaft of the gripper drum. Further, it is necessary to arrange a relatively large gear having the same pitch circle diameter in the gripper drum shaft and the two drum portions so as to angularly displace the rotating two drum portions around the gripper drum shaft from an outer side of the gripper drum in directions reverse to each other. Furthermore, it is necessary to arrange plural gears individually engaged with these gears and integrally rotated around the same rotation center, and arrange a mechanism for displacing these plural gears along their rotation center line while these plural gears are rotated. Therefore, the device construction becomes complicated, and failure probability is increased. Further, maintenance is complicated since many parts are assembled into a narrow space between the gripper drum and a frame. Furthermore, the number of parts is large, and processing and assembly are complicated so that a relatively large number of processes are required, and manufacturing cost is high.
The device disclosed in the prior art 2 solves the problems caused by complication of the construction of the prior art 1 and a large number of parts. However, in the construction adjusted by a manual work using a tool, it is necessary to stop the rotation of the folding drum every adjustment, and working efficiency is extremely low. In the construction for operating the adjusting mechanism by the electric motor arranged within the folding drum, it is difficult to supply electric power to the electric motor and supply a control signal to the electric motor so that there is a fear that no accurate adjustment is made. Namely, in the construction for operating the adjusting mechanism shown in the prior art 2 by the electric motor arranged within the folding drum, there is no special device for supplying electric power to the electric motor arranged within the folding drum of a rotating body and supplying the control signal. Accordingly, it is considered that these electric power and control signal are supplied by using a general slip ring. However, this slip ring is used to supply electric power and the control signal by mechanical contact using a brush. Therefore, there are many cases in which sparks and noises are caused. Accordingly, there is a fear of generation of a fire and an error in operation of a control circuit is caused. Further, the slip ring is low in durability of the mechanical contact using the brush. One slip ring for high speed rotation sold at a market is about 300 r.p.m., and has only 20000 thousand rotations in durability. Accordingly when this slip ring is used in the folding device of the rotary press, it is necessary to exchange or maintain the slip ring every half a year in an operation in which the folding device is operated for six hours per one day. Therefore, in the meantime, the operation of the folding device is stopped so that working efficiency is reduced.
To solve the above problems, the present invention proposes a rotary drum of a folding device comprising a reference portion having a rotating shaft and a basic body rotated integrally with the rotating shaft; an adjusted portion able to be rotated integrally with the reference portion and arranged so as to be displaced with respect to the reference portion; an adjusting operation mechanism having a driving source for displacing the adjusted portion with respect to the reference portion, a power source arranged in the reference portion, a control board additionally arranged in the driving source and having a wireless receiving function, and a wireless operation machine for wirelessly transmitting an operation signal to the control board; and an adjusting transmission mechanism for transmitting a movement of the driving source to the adjusted portion; wherein electric power is supplied from the power source to the driving source, and the driving source is operated by a wireless signal from the adjusting operation mechanism.
The present invention also provides a rotary drum of a folding device comprising a reference portion having a rotating shaft and a basic body rotated integrally with the rotating shaft; an adjusted portion able to be rotated integrally with the reference portion and arranged so as to be displaced with respect to the reference portion, and having a shaft arranged in the basic body and displaced by a torsion spring in one direction, an eccentric portion arranged in the shaft, a block member arranged rotatably with respect to the eccentric portion, and an outer circumferential member spanned between a pair of block members; an adjusting operation mechanism having an electric motor as a driving source for displacing the adjusted portion with respect to the reference portion, a power source arranged in the reference portion, a control board additionally arranged in the driving source and having a wireless receiving function, and a wireless operation machine for wirelessly transmitting an operation signal to the control board; and an adjusting transmission mechanism having a worm arranged in an output shaft of the electric motor to transmit a movement of the electric motor to the adjusted portion, a worm wheel engaged with the worm and attached so as to be rotated integrally with the rotating shaft, a first gear able to be rotated with respect to the rotating shaft and attached to the electric motor, and a second gear engaged with the first gear and attached so as to be rotated integrally with the shaft; wherein electric power is supplied from the power source to the electric motor, and the electric motor is operated by a wireless signal from the adjusting operation mechanism.
Further, the present invention provides a rotary drum of a folding device comprising a reference portion having a rotating shaft and a basic body rotated integrally with the rotating shaft; an adjusted portion able to be rotated integrally with the reference portion and arranged so as to be displaced with respect to the reference portion, and having pairs of first and second side plates arranged rotatably with respect to the basic body on both sides of the basic body, a third side plate attached to the other side of the basic body from outer sides of these first and second side plates and able to be rotated integrally with the basic body, an adjusting shaft rotatably arranged in the basic body and the third side plate, a first eccentric cam attached through a first slip member movable only in a radial direction of the first side plate in a position of the adjusting shaft corresponding to the first side plate, a second eccentric cam attached through a second slip member movable only in a radial direction of the second side plate in a position of the adjusting shaft corresponding to the second side plate, an angular displacement shaft able to be angularly displaced and spanned between the first side plates, a displacing member attached to the angular displacement shaft, and a fixing member fixedly arranged so as to be opposed to the displacing member between the second side plates; an adjusting operation mechanism having an electric motor attached to the third side plate as a driving source for displacing the adjusted portion with respect to the reference portion, a power source arranged in the reference portion, a control board additionally arranged in the driving source and having a wireless receiving function, and a wireless operation machine for wirelessly transmitting an operation signal to the control board; an adjusting transmission mechanism having a worm arranged in an output shaft of the electric motor to transmit a movement of the electric motor to the adjusted portion, and a worm wheel engaged with the worm and attached so as to be rotated integrally with the adjusting shaft; wherein electric power is supplied from the power source to the electric motor, and the electric motor is operated by a wireless signal from the adjusting operation mechanism.
In the above rotating drum of the folding device, the power source can be constructed by a generator constructed by a magnet externally fixed and a winding portion surrounding the magnet in a state close to a peripheral portion of the magnet such that the winding portion can be rotated together with the reference portion. The power source can be also constructed by a rotary transformer in which a coil is wound around each cut iron core portion, and one side is set to a fixing winding portion externally fixed and able to supply electric power from the exterior, and the other side is a rotation winding portion able to be rotated together with the reference portion.